Untitled as of right now
by SMILEH123
Summary: I am a demon, who's parents was killed during the Fourth Great Ninja War. My sister was murdered, and I have nothing left to live for in my hateful village of Konoha. However... The Kyubi no Kitsune has given me a chance to start anew somewhere else. Where, I haven't the slightest clue, but... What is a bender?
1. Chapter 1: Alone

_Hello people! SMILEH here! I hope you guys like the rewritten version of this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form._

_:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_

Chapter One: Alone

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

"Why?... Why did you?... Why did you have to die?... I'm all alone now... All... Alone... Because someone thought... It would be nice... To kill you... They thought... _It would be fun_... To kill a _child_... She was... She wasn't even... thirteen yet... Just a... Genin... _Oh Amaya_... Why? _**WHY**_?" I sobbed, my body shaking as I held my eleven year old sister's body, covered in blood.

I am hollow.

My only remaining family member is gone. My mother, who would always hug me and my sister when we were sad, or angry. The mother that would hold us when we cried, who sang us to sleep when we were little, who would always greet us with a smile and her husband with a blush. The mother that was raising us into fine young women. My father, a powerful ninja that wasn't always there, but a man who's big heart would always make up for the lack of presence when he was home. He was the one that hugged us when we had a bad dream, and protected us from the nighttime monsters in every child's room, who held us when we were scared, and smiled in the worst situation. A man who's heart would always love our village, the people in it, and most of all, his family.

Finally, there was Amaya. My dear little sister, who could brighten anyone's day with just a smile. Who would always rush to open the door, who would always greet me at the gates when I came home from a mission, whether it was raining, snowing, or just a regular bright day... My dear little Amaya, who's life was taken at the age of eleven because she wanted _ me _to live. She wanted a _demon_ like me to stay alive. But there would always be one question that would plague my mind for all eternity.

_Why did she have to die?_

My cloudy white eyes raised up to the crying sky. My mouth opened, letting loose an inhuman screech of pain, anger, sadness. A screech that would pierce the souls of any warrior, civilian, and even demon, no matter how far into the heavens it was aimed to reach, no matter how deep into the Shinigami's being it wanted to cut, no matter how little people my cry would reach. It showed how deep my pain was, how cracked my shattered heart was, how big the hollow hole my heart was. If you listened hard enough, you might even be able to hear the demon within me, crying with me. Crying with sadness, no matter how strange it may have been for a demon made of energy to do so.

Imagine, a demon crying over the loss of such a young human, sobbing, hunched over... pitiful. All because it lost one little thing that it was used to. I would almost feel bad for the poor thing if I wasn't the demon.

Suddenly, as if the world was sensing my thoughts, my mind went blank, and my world went black.

:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

_**Why is my back wet? Where am I? **_**I asked myself, my cloudy azure blue eyes slowly fluttering open. I heard a deep, rumbling voice chuckle. "How do you not know where you are? Have you never seen the deep, dark crevices of your mind? Have you never been to the very stupid cave that holds your inner demon?" It asked, hate and malice lining every pitch and every dip of his voice.**

"**N-no. There was never a reason to," I replied quietly. "Where am I?" I questioned curiously, causing the voice to chuckle. "Have you not figured it out already? You're in your mind, talking to the very demon that everyone hates so much..."**

**My eyes widened in realization as my brain processed what the voice was saying. Yet his next words were spoken strongly, mixed with emotions such as hate, malice, or any other negative emotion you could think of.**

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

_:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it! My inspiration goes to the song from Naruto called 'Man of the World'. I swear, every single time I listen to those sad songs from Naruto, I cry. Whoever wrote them is really,**really** good!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

_Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto in any way, shape or form._

Chapter Two: The Deal

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

_**'Wait... I thought Father said that the only way to come here was when you were trying to control your Biju... or when you had an overload of an extremely powerful emotion, such as hate, sadness, pain, and negative—yet highly inevitable feelings... How am I here?' **_**I thought to myself, staring in shock at my demon.**

"**How-why-wha-" I spluttered, staring at the red-colored, giant fox, who merely chuckled in amusement. "You wish to get away from here, do you not?" He questioned, suddenly becoming much kinder than I had ever expected a demon to.**

**My foggy azure blue eyes dropped down to the watery ground. "Of course, but-" However, I was once again interrupted by the Nine-Tailed-Fox. "I know a way to get you out of here."**

**Those were the words I had been searching for ever since I had seen my sister's lifeless face, pale and beautiful, covered by the wood of her coffin as they buried her. I would visit my family every day to remind myself of what I once had. Every day, I would see their smiling faces in every portrait that covered the walls of the house, every day, I would see the faces of my deceased family, whom I loved more than anyone—and anything—in this world. Every day... I would be reminded of what I would never see again. My mother, cooking a delicious family breakfast in the kitchen, while little Amaya was of course helping—or at least trying to. Father would try to convince her to make some ramen, making the two burst out laughing when they had a stare down afterwords.**

"**What must I do?" I questioned, wanting desperately to get away from a town that hated me, wishing to escape from a friendless world.**

**If foxes could grin, then this demon sure would be grinning like an evil little Cheshire. A crimson tendril of flaming red chakra twisted through the bars, holding a scroll just out of my reach. "All you must do is follow the instructions on this scroll..." I stared up at the creature, assuming that there was a catch. "But I want you to do something for me first..."**

**I collapsed to my knees and bowed, pleading desperately with the demon. "Anything! Just please... please let me have the scroll..." If possible, the fox's grin widened, showing a craptastic ton of pearly white teeth, which could have sliced the biggest hound any Inuzuka could raise with one small poke.**

"**When we get there... let me out once in a while. You have no idea how cramped a mind can be for a giant demon fox that has nine tails..."**


End file.
